Dream Prefect
by Shellyyum
Summary: A songfic describing a bit of how Tom Riddle was at school..and how he enjoyed himself after being so perfect. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter..nor Tom Riddle..or else if I did, then I'd be a rich bitch..and would buy all the guillotines and other random crap in the world! Mwaah..and don't own the beautiful song, Natural's not in it by the Gang of Four.

Me: well…something totally radical..something so..a songfic too! Whee…enjoy the randomness of it..

**Dream a prefect..**

This was his.._his_ idea of course… but nevertheless, it was a great one. He had fulfilled himself. He had. He didn't know how but he did. No one had suspected a single thing. Him, Tom Riddle ..no Lord Voldermort had done it..and continued to do so.

He had done it perfectly..and so he found himself in the hallways of Hogwarts smirking, lurking around a corner with his lackeys behind him.

_The problem of leisure_

_What__ to do for pleasure_

_Ideal love a new purchase_

_A market of the senses_

They were spying upon a few of the first years..the Gyffindors. The hated enemy of them..they were slytherin..but yet..and he took out his wand..ready and poised. More jinxes were to come..and they weren't going to be nice..not at all..especially since they had humiliated him so. They were to pay. He wasn't nervous despite the glare of the table that held the staff eating and chatting. How could they pay attention to everything at once?

_Dream of the perfect life_

_Economic circumstances_

_The__ body is good business_

_Sell out, maintain the interest_

_Remember Lot's wife_

They had annoyed him so. They had dared to make fun of him. He was overly sensitive about such details and would make them all pay. He flicked his wand and hit the pudding with such a force that it created a tide wave and splashed over everyone. The Gryffindor first years were screaming, screaming. He realized he quite enjoyed that sound. Their screams.. But he wasn't done..he wasn't..he then flicked his wand again at other parts of the food, like the rolls or such and drinks and made them do the same. It became a even bigger mess. A bigger one. And it caused a sensation as everyone looked to see what the fuck was going on.

Screams and Laughter…

But soon he retreated with his loyal followers..only because they all had to keep believing that he was a good student, a perfect student despite having that true sense of mischief; and they all had to keep having that thought..they all had too..he was_ too_ perfect for himself..for them to know.

_Renounce all sin and vice_

_Dream of the perfect life_

_This__ heaven gives me migraine_

All so perfect..who would suspect him? Who would? He could get his way if he wanted, and he knew just how to push people across to achieve that end. He did. But as he returned back to his common room, what could he do now for fun? Being so perfect made him feel so boring but this couldn't be so! He was a damn wizard for hell! A damn wizard!

_The problem of leisure_

_What__ to do for pleasure_

He could figure out something to do..and with that in mind, he left with his lackeys again..and so his habit of picking on random people was the best he could do..because..perfect is boring..and he was so…so much.

His wand came out again, with others; His lackeys joined him this time..as they split and went on other sides, silently casting curses and jinxes on the victims that happened to just come this way. He saved himself for something big. He did. His hungry eyes flashed red for a second before he saw the moment open.

_Coercion of the sense__s_

_We__ are not so gullible_

_Our great expectations_

_A future for the good_

He swayed his wand and a bolt escaped the tip and hit someone in the stomach..and that someone(maybe a Gryffindor? Who knew? He cared not.) tipped back into other students behind him, causing a domineo effect. Tom let out a great high pitch laugh as the screams of horror continued. His lackeys acted too, and attacked with their own spells. So when some people got up, they hit them back.

_Fornication makes you happy_

_No escape from society_

_Natural is not in it_

_Your__ relations are of power_

He ran back with his fellow Slytherins to their common room, bursting into laughter. They had done it. They had..the second half was just fun..but he doubted that anyone could even connect it to him..Tom Riddle, the handsome orphan! HA! He liked to see them try! It wasn't going to ever work! Not at all! Now he could stand on it..and remember it..all..

_We all have good intentions_

_But__ all with strings attached_

Ha! He could look back now..now..at his ending days of Hogwarts and his new life as Lord Voldermort. Ha! Tom Riddle! They wouldn't ever! They wouldn't!! He smirked to himself. His youth was a bit crazy..a bit..

_Repackaged sex keeps your interest_

_Repackaged sex keeps your interest_

_Repackaged sex keeps your interest_

_Repackaged sex keeps your interest_

_Repackaged sex keeps your interest_

_Repackaged sex keeps your interest_

Now he could have all the fun he wanted so dearly..so dearly..the screaming wouldn't ever stop..and he wouldn't ever stop having so much fun..they would see how perfect he was now..they would..and maybe they would regret everything they did or thought for a long time. HA! HA! HA! HA! His lackeys were still with him..his Death Eaters they were called..and they..kept it all messy..all messy..

_The problem of leisure_

_What__ to do for pleasure_

_Ideal love a new purchase_

_A market of the senses_

Nothing was going to stop his fun..and there was no stoppage of fun here..not where the big boys played. He killed so many people..and it felt so good still. It still did..

_Dream of the perfect life_

_Economic circumstances_

_The__ body is good business_

_Sell out__ maintain the interest_

_Remember Lot's wife_

How could he? He was on the top and nothing was preventing him from taking it all. Nothing in the entire world. Nothing as far as he knew. As best as _they_ could do..they weren't ever going to catch him.

_Renounce all sin and vice_

_Dream of the perfect life_

Yes a perfect life. He was finally free of a name..of man that didn't want him. He had finally realized that he was meant more than anyone else. He was…and he was..to the end..He smirked wider as he sat down.

_This heaven gives me migraine_

_This__ heaven gives me migraine_

_This heaven gives me migraine_

Maybe they would see..He got up and prepared to undertake a journey to a familiar part of Godric Hollow..to visit someone special..the boy who would live..who..he didn't know for sure...

But this was the perfect life..no doubt about it..no doubt..


End file.
